


Whumptober 2020 #13

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Coping, Gordon is a good boyfriend, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Panic Attacks, Thomas needs a hug, Whumptober 2020, how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: BREATHE IN BREATHE OUTAlt Prompt 3- Comfort
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Whumptober 2020 #13

**Author's Note:**

> Where I got my info for panic attacks;  
> -https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/panic-disorder/  
> -https://www.healthline.com/health/how-to-help-someone-having-a-panic-attack#keep-them-grounded

A hand slipped into Thomas’ shaky one before leading him to a quieter spot. The pair ended up sitting on a rock overlooking a small stream.

“Do you want me to get Rick or TC?” Gordon asked crouching down in front of Thomas.

Shaking fingers weakly grasped at his jacket, the answer clear. Don’t leave me.

Gordon surveyed Thomas’ situation. He could see that Thomas’ limps were shaking, he was sweating, his mouth looked dry and a light touch to his chest confirmed that his heart was racing. It was a panic attack.

“Okay.” Gordon gently put his hands over Thomas’ on his jacket to hold them, “Can you squeeze my hands?”

Thomas turned his hands and squeezed.

“Perfect. Now can you breathe with me?” 

A half nod from Thomas.

“In for five. Out for seven.”

Both breathed together a few times.

“Just a couple more. You’re doing great. I know it’s tough.”

Thomas’ hands became slightly less shaky. He removed them from Gordon’s jacket, but made sure they were still being held by Gordon. His heart was also slowing down a little. The feeling of dread was fading too.

“Do you want to count to ten? Will that help?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. One… two… three… four… five… six… seven…” Thomas muttered the numbers along with Gordon, “Eight… nine… ten.”

Leaning forward to put his forehead against Gordon’s, Thomas weakly smiled, “Ten.”

“How are you doing?”

“Better.”

“Do you want to get takeaway tonight?”

“Can we get pizza?”

Gordon grinned, “We can get whatever you want.”

Thomas pulled back and covered his face, “How many people saw me? Who do I have to avoid due to embarrassment?”

“Nobody. If anyone says anything I’ll see to them personally.” Gordon stated.

“Please don’t fight anyone.”

“I’ll do it if necessary.” Gordon moved to sit back next to Thomas.

“I can’t believe I’m the one telling you not to get into trouble.”

“You’re more worth the trouble.”

“Thanks.” Thomas put his head on Gordon’s shoulder, “Don’t you have to get back to the crime scene?”

“Not if you don’t want me to leave.”

“Then will you stay? With me?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: And do you have anything to say to my readers?  
> PR: The following: "Thanks for the comment. I'm glad we can go through this Whumptober journey together. Some of us by choice, some of us by force."  
> (a couple messages later)  
> Me: You know that you can withdraw being proofreader at any time right?  
> PR: Also I should probably add something to my response to the readers: "I would like to point out that I'm not being forced into proofreading these fanfics. I'm doing it because I'm friends with the author."


End file.
